


Cheesecake

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Diners, Fluff, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes to 'Sweeties' everyday.<br/>Everyday, the waiter gives him a different slice of cheesecake, always for free.<br/>It's a metaphor, really. And Liam gets it. But no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plain

(LIAM standing outside of diner. Deciding whether or not to go in. Walks into the diner and goes to the counter.)

WAITRESS: (smiling fakely, not looking up) Hi, welcome to Sweeties, my name is Annalise. (looks up, mouth open, gawking) Oh my. Wow, okay. How may I help you, sir? (looks down nervously)

LIAM: (unimpressed) Yeah, hi. Let me get a large chai tea, two sugars, please. (pulls out wallet, puts five on the counter) Keep the change.

ANNALISE: (still gawking, eyes wide) Yeah, uh, what’s your name?” (holding up cup and marker)

LIAM: (bored) Liam. (watches her write his name on the cup, nods, walks to a table in the back corner and sits)

ANNALISE: (walks into kitchen, hands cup to LOUIS) Large chai with two sugars. For the very attractive man sitting alone at the back table. (goes back to register)

LOUIS: (starts to brew tea, peaks out of the window, spots LIAM at the back table, eyes widen, smirks) Psst… Anna! (mouths when ANNALISE looks at him) Fucking hot. (both nod, LOUIS goes back to finish the tea, goes to leave kitchen but turns back, grabs slice of cheesecake from refrigerator, walks to the table where LIAM is sitting) Hi, I’m Louis. You must be Liam?

LIAM: (looks up, stops, looks LOUIS up and down, recovers and looks uninterested) Yeah, I’m Liam.

LOUIS: (hands LIAM the cup, smiles) And I brought you this piece of cheesecake. (LIAM looks confused, LOUIS smiles again) I mean, everyone loves a bit of cheesecake, right?

LIAM: (nods, reaches for wallet) Thanks, man. How much do I owe you?

LOUIS: Oh no, it’s on me. Just saw you all alone and thought you could use a boost, ya know? (LIAM still tries to pay him, LOUIS laughs and shakes his head) No, seriously, keep your money. I’ll put it on my employee tab.

LIAM: (looks skeptical, monotone) Okay, thanks again. (watches LOUIS walk away, continues eating and drinking while fiddling with his phone)

LOUIS: (watches LIAM through kitchen window)

ANNALISE: (walks in to see LOUIS staring, laughs) Really, Louis? This is what you’re gonna do? Just stare?

LOUIS: Shut up, he’s hot, alright! (watches LIAM get up to leave)

LIAM: (gets up with cup and wallet, puts money on the table and leaves)

LOUIS: (goes to see what LIAM left on the table, picks up 10 dollar bill) Oh my god. (laughs) He’s an actual saint, Anna! I told him the cheesecake was on me and he still paid, over paid! (smirks) He wants me!

****  



	2. Rainbow Brownie

(LIAM walks into the diner. LOUIS is in the kitchen but peers out when he hears the bell. Sees LIAM and squeals quietly. ANNALISE hears and gives LOUIS a strange look. LOUIS goes back into the kitchen and acts normal.)

ANNALISE: (cheerful) Hi, and welcome to Sweeties. Aren’t you the guy from yesterday?

LIAM: (raises one eyebrow, suspicious) Uh, yes? And how do you know that?

ANNALISE: (smiles politely, proud, flirty) I’m pretty good with faces, plus, you’re pretty attractive. (winks)

LOUIS: (coughs from the kitchen, gives ANNALISE pointed look)

LIAM: (huffs disapprovingly) I feel stalked.

ANNALISE: (rolls eyes) Anyways, what can I get you today, Liam?

LIAM: (scowls) It’s actually pretty weird that you remembered my name. But let me get a large chai tea with two sugars. (hands ANNALISE a five dollar bill)

ANNALISE: (laughs, nods, write LIAMs name on the cup) It’ll be right out! (goes to kitchen, hands cup to LOUIS) Lar-

LOUIS: (interrupting her) Large chai tea with two sugars and rainbow brownie cheesecake. (smug, starts to brew tea)

ANNALISE: (gives LOUIS a dull look) That’s fucking weird, Louis.

LOUIS: (sarcastic) Says the one who remembered his name and winked at him like a fucking weirdo. (loud) To his face!

ANNALISE: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. And why the fuck are you giving him rainbow cake of all things?

LOUIS: (laughs) Because, Annalise, rainbow is the symbol of my people!

ANNALISE: (looks confused) Excuse me? What?

LOUIS: (laughs, dramatic fake sigh) Rainbow, colorful, skittles. Ya know, all that gay shit?

ANNALISE: (laughs as she watches LOUIS put the tea in the cup) And how the hell do you even know if he’s gay or not?

LOUIS: (goes to the fridge and grabs a plate of cheesecake) This is gonna help me find out. And don’t ask how! (winks playfully, walks out to LIAM, ANNALISE watches the entire thing)

LIAM: (looks up at LOUIS, bored, see’s cake and gets excited) What’s that? It’s so pretty!

LOUIS: (smiles at LIAM) Rainbow Brownie Cheesecake! You seem like a man who would enjoy a good rainbow, yeah? (gives LIAM a pointed look)

LIAM: (confused but happy nonetheless) Yeah, sure! And how much do I owe you for this? (pulls out wallet)

LOUIS: (shakes head and laughs) All I ask in return is you answer one question?” (looks hopeful)

LIAM: (starts eating the cheesecake) Hmm? (through a full mouth) So good.

LOUIS: (laughs) What do rainbows mean to you?”

LIAM: (furrows brow, confused) Huh? (gives LOUIS a weird look)

LOUIS: When you think of rainbows, what else do you think of? Any personal character traits or anything?

LIAM: My friend calls me _Rainbow Boy_ … (realizes and laughs) Are you asking me am I gay?

LOUIS: (looks guilty) Yes?

LIAM: Yeah, I’m pretty gay. (finishes off the cake)

LOUIS: (smirks) Well then, you should go on a date with me, ya know, since I bring you free rainbow treats?

LIAM: (gets up and pulls out his wallet, leave a ten on the table and starts walking off) Thank you, but I think I’m good. Have a good day, though?

LOUIS: (mouth agape) What the fuck?!

ANNALISE: (laughs) Well, at least you know he’s gay! But he obviously doesn’t fancy you!

LOUIS: (turns and glares, shows ANNALISE the money he picked up from the table) He gave me money for no damn reason, he fancies me, for sure! He’s just playing hard to get! (quiet, to himself) Well game on, baby.

 


	3. Filled Strawberries

(LIAM walks up to the counter of Sweeties. ANNALISE smiles sweetly.)

ANNLISE: Hi, Liam! Do you want the usual?

LIAM: (lifts eyebrow) I have a usual? (laughs shortly)

ANNALISE: (smiling flirtatiously, voice soft and sexy) I mean, you do come here all the time. So yeah, a usual. (giggles)

LIAM: (sighs and hands her money) Look, you seem nice and all, but like your little delivery boy pried out of me the other day, I’m gay. (apologetic) So while all your flirting is nice and flattering, I’m not interested. Sorry, sweetheart.

ANNALISE: (smile drops, sad but still fake smiling) Oh. It’s fine. Sorry. Uh yeah, I’ll just go get your order in now. (leaves before LIAM can say anything, goes to kitchen window, bitter) Lou, get Liam his usual.

LOUIS: (looks out the window to see LIAM at the usual back table) What’s wrong, Lise? (licking his lips unconsciously, admiring LIAM)

ANNALISE: (rude) He’s fucking gay. (crosses arms and walks away)

LOUIS: Hey! Rude! (scoffs and makes LIAMs tea, grab cheesecake out of the fridge and goes to LIAMs table, sets down the food and sits in the chair, cheery) Here you are!

LIAM: (smirks, sips tea) And to what do I owe this visit? What’s this?

LOUIS: (smiles bright) Food and good company! And they’re cheesecake filled strawberries, cute and sweet!

LIAM: (laughs) Why do I feel like you’re doing a bit of subliminal messaging here? (raises eyebrow)

LOUIS: (blushes) I mean, I’m really sweet. And damn cute, if I do say so myself. (bats eyelashes jokingly)

LIAM: (laughs loud) You are, yeah. (smiles at LOUIS)

LOUIS: (bats eyelashes again, hopeful) Cute enough to get your number? (smiles innocently)

LIAM: (sighs, shakes his head) Afraid not, kid. But do tell your cashier girl I said sorry? I think I may have hurt her feelings.

LOUIS: (rolls eyes) Annalise is a strong girl, she’ll get over whatever it is. Back to me getting your number?

LIAM: (laughs and stands up, drops a 20 on the table) Not happening. (walks out)

(LOUIS gets up and walks to the kitchen frowning, looks to ANNALISE)

ANNALISE: (bitter and rude) Had fun with your boyfriend?

LOUIS: (narrows his eyes at ANNALISE) Don’t be a whiny cunt. I didn’t do shit. And he’s not my boyfriend. Yet. (walks into kitchen)


	4. Caramel Toffee

(LIAM walks into Sweeties. LOUIS and ANNALISE hear the bell and look to the door. LOUIS smiles dreamily while ANNALISE frowns. LIAM walks to the counter and smiles at ANNALISE.)

LIAM: Hi, how’re you today, love?

ANNALISE: (uninterested) The usual, right? And of course, Louis is gonna bring you cheesecake because he just really wants to fuck you.

LIAM: (mouth agape, shocked) Look, I’m sorry, but you can’t be mad at me for anything. I’m gay, and I’ve only ever met you three times before now. Nothing was gonna happen either way. And I didn’t ask for him to do that, but I doubt he wants to fuck me. (blushing) But yes, the usual, please.

ANNALISE: He does want to fuck you. And you’re right, sorry about being a bitch. (goes to kitchen) Liam’s usual, Lou.

LOUIS: (sneering) You’re done being a bitch, then? I mean, really Annalise? You’re so damn petty for nothing, telling him I want to fuck him simply because he’s gay so that gives me a better chance than you? Other than that, we have the same problem, if he’s not gonna go out with you after only three days, he’s not gonna change that just because I’m a guy. You need to calm down. (tea finishes, LOUIS gets plate from the fridge and pushes past ANNALISE, walks to LIAM’s table and sits down)

LIAM: (smiles) And what’s today? (sips tea and tastes cake) It’s good.

LOUIS: (smiles pretty) Caramel toffee, because it’s the color or my skin and hair, or at least something similar.

LIAM: (chokes on cake, laughing) You’re actually really creepy, kid. But persistent.

LOUIS: (smirks) I know what I want and I’ll do whatever it takes to get it.

LIAM: (laughs) Wow, okay. (smirking, teasing) Well, it is a nice color. Really pretty.

LOUIS: (beaming, excited) So, that means you think my hair and skin are pretty, which means you think I’m pretty, which means you should give me your number!

LIAM: (smirking) Yes, yes, and no. (stands with his tea and hands LOUIS a 10 dollar bill) Bye, pretty boy. (leaves)

LOUIS: (still smiling, groans) That man. (goes back into kitchen)

ANNALISE: (quiet) I’m sorry about earlier, Lou… I was being childish and stupid and immature. But good luck with Liam, I think he does like you, just playing hard to get. (smiles apologetically)

LOUIS: (hugs ANNALISE) Thank you, Lise. And he can play all he wants, I’m gonna win this game.


	5. Strawberry Bites

(LIAM walks into Sweeties. See’s ANNALISE at the counter and stops. Almost turns around to leave until ANNALISE calls out to him.)

ANNALISE: (rushed) Liam, I’m sorry about yesterday. (apologetic) I was being really rude and bitter, but I talked to Louis. (LOUIS pops up at the mention of his name. watching ANNALISE and LIAM through the window.) He told me that I was being petty and idiotic. (blushing) That I stood literally no chance with you, even if you weren’t gay. aNd he told me that he had just about the same chances as I wanted. So yeah, I see now that I was just being stupid, and I’m sorry.

LIAM: (smiling) It’s fine. Really, it is. (jokingly, laughing) I guess I’m just entirely too sexy for people not to fall victim to my charm and sexy, sexy body.

ANNALISE: (laughing with LIAM) Actually, yes, that’s totally right. Well, except the charm part.

LIAM: (frowns) Excuse me? I’m plenty charming!

ANNALISE: (raises eyebrows) Not at first. You always seemed so bored and like, _‘Why am I here?’_ I thought you were like that to everyone.

LIAM: And what makes you think I’m not?

ANNALISE: (smug) You looked sort of happy the first day Louis brought you that cheesecake. Then the second day, with the rainbow one, I thought your face was gonna break with how hard you were smiling. Then the next day you were flirting and smiling, then of course yesterday, good lord, I thought you two were gonna fuck on the table. (smirks)

LOUIS: (groans quietly from the kitchen, dramatically ‘faints’ behind the window)

LIAM: (blushing) Oh my god, Annalise. What…. I. Oh my god.

ANNALISE: You don’t have to lie, Liam. You obviously have a thing for Lou. And who can blame you? Look at him. (both turn around to see LOUIS watching them through the window. LOUIS drops to the floor while LIAM and ANNALISE laugh) He’s hot. But he’s basically my brother and really gay, so it’s all yours. (winks at LIAM)

LIAM: (nervous laughter, awkward, blushing hard, quickly) I… I-I. Okay. Uhm, the usual, please? Thanks. (hands ANNALISE the money and hurries to his table in the back, pulls out his phone to look busy and less flustered)

ANNALISE: (laughs and goes into the kitchen) Good job creeping, Lou.

LOUIS: (grabs a plate from the refrigerator, takes LIAM’s cup from ANNALISE and pours already brewed tea into it, adding the two sugars and stirring) I don’t know if I wanna hate you or love you? Oh my god, Annalise, why would you even say that! But like, he didn’t deny it and he seemed happy enough with it and I just-

ANNALISE: (laughing) Shut up and go give your boyfriend his stuff!

LOUIS: (hissing) Shut up. (walking to LIAM in the back corner, flirty, sitting down, moving his chair closer to LIAM, hands him his order) Here you are, handsome. Today I got you a few strawberry cheesecake bites.

LIAM: (smiling, still a little red from blushing, but still slightly arrogant) And what do these mean about you?

LOUIS: (biting his lip and LIAM takes a bit and moans quietly) They’re small and delicious. (leans into LOUIS ear, whispering) Just like me.

LIAM: (choking) Christ, Louis. I wasn’t ready for this!

LOUIS: (smirking, still talking low but not whispering) You could be tasting this whenever you want, if you’d stop playing games.

LIAM: (grabbing his wallet and handing LOUIS and 20 dollar bill, standing up) Bye, Lou. (gets to the door, turns to LOUIS, smirks) You do look delicious, you just gotta learn to play the game back. (winking and leaving)

LOUIS: Jesus.

ANNALISE: (runs over to LOUIS, excited) Tell me what happened, it looked good!

LOUIS: Basically, I told him I was small and delicious and that he could taste if he stopped playing games and he said I look delicious but that I don’t know how to play the game. Anna, I think I’m going into cardiac arrest, he’s so fucking sexy. Help.


	6. Cake Batter

(LIAM walks up to the counter of Sweeties. smiles to ANNALISE who smiles back.)

ANNALISE: Hi, Liam. (innocently) Want me to get your boyfriend to serve you today? (smirks)

LIAM: (giggling) You’re crazy! (stops to think, serious) But not as crazy as him. Did you see what he did yesterday?

ANNALISE: (laughing) No, but he told me about it! You gotta admit, Lou is persistent and makes a good point, doesn’t he?

LIAM: (smirking, soft, fond) He does. He’s insane and pushy and a creep, but he mkaes it sexy and fun. And he really is attractive.

(a squel is heard, no one knows where from, curious looks around, ANNALISE looks guilty and awkward, red faced)

LIAM: What was that?

ANNALISE: (rushed) I dunno. (shrugs) Okay, I’ll go tell Lou you want the regular. (watches as LIAM raises an eyebrow and shrugs before walking to his table) (whispers underneath the counter) Jesus fucking christ, Louis! Get in the damn kitchen, you almost got us caught!

LOUIS: (scurries from under the counter and into the kitchen on his hands and knees, ANNALISE follows on foot.)

LOUIS: (excited, hissing, dramatic) Anna! Anna did you hear him, he said I was sexy and fun and attractive! Annalise Michelle Thorne! Anna, am I alive right now?

ANNALISE: Lou, calm down and make his tea before he thinks you hate him! (watches as LOUIS rambles on happily, sees LOUIS about to leave with only the tea) Wait! You almost forgot this! (hands him a plate of cheesecake from the fridge)

LOUIS: (panicked) Shit, I was so happy I forgot the cheesecake! What am I gonn say this is for?

ANNALISE: (thinking) Well, it’s cake batter and it’s colorful… Tell him it’s because you’re colorful and random and fun!

LOUIS: Yeah, yeah okay! (takes a calming breath the walks to LIAM) Here ya go, gorgeous. (sits close to LIAM)

LIAM: (smiles, blushing) What kind today and what for?

LOUIS: (smied dreamily at LIAM) Cake batter, because it’s fun and colorful and random just like me!

LIAM: (smile drops, concerned) But… It’s nothing overly creepy or sexual?

LOUIS: (accusing) I knew you liked it! (laughs) But no, I can be normal and not pervy, ya know?

LIAM: (smirks knowingly) Annalise?

LOUIS: (scowling) Yes, shut up. (smiling again) But a little birdy told me that you think i’m attractive, yes?

LIAM: (coughs as he swallows last spoonful of cake, washes it down with last of his tea, recovers) Yes, but you already knew that.

LOUIS: Then give me your number?

LIAM: (stands, smirks, gives LOUIS a ten) Nope! But you seem a bit thirsty, so get yourself something to drink, yeah?” (winks, leaves)

LOUIS: (mouth agape, eyes wide in disbelief) …but.

ANNALISE: (hystrically laughing) Oh my fuckin god, Lou!!!

LOUIS: (bitter) Shut the fuck up, Anna. He stills wants me.


	7. Cinnamon Toffee Dip

(LIAM walks into Sweeties, LOUIS is at the counter today, ANNALISE is not seen)

LIAM: (raises eyebrows) Where’s Anna?

LOUIS: (blunt, monotone, bored) Pissing.

LIAM: (surprised, concerned) Uh, you alright? You seem sort of off today.

LOUIS: (frustrated) M’Fine. The usual right? Yeah, I’ll be right back. (goes into the kitchen)

ANNALISE: (comes from the back, goes to counter) Did Lou already get you or was he in the kitchen when you got in?

LIAM: Uh, he got me. What’s wrong with him? He seems pissy today.

ANNALISE: (heavy sigh) Yeah, he’s been out of it all day. We were swamped last night after you left and he forgot he had a shitload of coursework to do, so he barely got any sleep. Then he comes in today and we were crazy busy again. (leans in and whispers) And he won’t admit it, but I think your little comment about him being thirsty last night sort of got him down.

LIAM: (shocked then guilty) I.. I didn’t mean to make him feel bad. (rambling) I was kidding, it was a joke. We were kidding around and I made a joke and I feel so bad. Please tell him it was a joke and I’m sorry?

ANNALISE: (gentle laugh) Liam, calm down. It’s Louis, he’s kinda in really deep like with you so he’ll be just fine. And you can apologize for yourself when he brings you your order. And cake.

LIAM: Right, right okay. (goes to his usual table in the back and busies himself with his phone until he sees LOUIS coming towards him.) Hi, Lou. Uh, I realized I may have been a little over the top yesterday when  I called you thirsty, and I’m sorry, It was only a joke, ya know, banter.

LOUIS: (laughs and sits next to LIAM) I’m gonna kill Annalise for telling you that’s why I was so snappy. It’s not, just tired and busy a lot, stressed. I know it was a joke, it’s cool.

LIAM: (relieved) Oh thank god, I thought you were pissed at me. (finally remembers the tray of things LOUIS carried over, takes his tea and eyes the other thing) Hmm, what’s that?

LOUIS: Oh, that. It’s Cinnamon Toffee Cheesecake Dip. I brought graham crackers to dip in it. (smirks) Or, ya know, you could use your fingers. They’re all long and thin and nice looking. You have great hands.

LIAM: (quirks his eyebrow knowingly) And what’s the message today?

LOUIS: (bites his lip and looks LIAM straight in the eye) You can dip your finger, or your tongue or anything, really, into this. Just like you can dip your finger or your tongue, or anything, really, into me. (puts his finger into the dip, puts finger into his own mouth and sucks seductively) And I’m sure I taste a hell of a lot better.

LIAM: (awed, mouth hanging open in shock, swallows and licks his lips) Is that right? (hums when LOUIS nods slowly) Hmm, we’ll just have to see about that, then, won’t we? I like tasting different things.

LOUIS: (quiet) So, you’ll give me your number then? Or something?

LIAM: (hands LOUIS a 20 and laughs) Not this time, but you may get lucky soon, yeah? (leaves)

LOUIS: (gets up and runs to the kitchen, runs right into ANNALISE’s arms) Lise, fucking shit! Oh my god, Anna!

ANNALISE: (quickly, excited) I saw enough to know it was crazy sexual and I don’t wanna know!

LOUIS: I’m gonna let that man ruin me, Annalise. He’s so fucking sexy, I will let him fuck me any time, any where, any way he wants to.

ANNALISE: (grimaces) Gross.

LOUIS: (dreamy) I want him to destroy me, holy shit.

ANNALISE: Louis, ew!

LOUIS: His cum is probably made of gold.

ANNALISE: (disgusted) Ew, please stop.

LOUIS: (spaced out) I don’t know if I want his tongue or his dick in my ass more.

ANNALISE: (pushes LOUIS away, walks out) You are sick, man!

LOUIS: (loud) Soon, Annalise, he said soon!

ANNALISE: (panicked) Shut the fuck up, Louis!


	8. Lemon Shots

(LIAM walks into Sweeties and goes to the counter. ANNALISE scrunches her face in disgust. LIAM’s eyes go wide in surprise)

ANNALISE: (yelling into the kitchen) Lou! Get Liam his usual. (to LIAM, quick) Go away now.

LIAM: I thought you were past hating me now?

ANNALISE: I am, but I can’t look at you after the dirty things Louis said after you left.

LIAM: (suddenly interested, smiling) What’d he say?

ANNALISE: (quick) Just know he’s horny and he’ll be hella happy when you finally fuck him, go away now before he comes out! (pushes LIAM from the counter)

LIAM: (laughs) We’ll have to get to that soon, then. (goes to his table, sits down and just smiles at the kitchen door happily)

LOUIS: (finally leaves the kitchen with a plate and LIAM’s tea) Anna, I’m gonna try something different this time!

ANNALISE: (panicked) No, shut up! I don’t wanna hear about your sex fantasies, just take it to Liam okay!

LOUIS: (laughing, almost drops the tray) Oh fuck, Anna! It’s not even sexual this time, calm down! (walks to LIAM, still laughing) Anna thinks I’m being a horny bastard again.

LIAM: From what I hear, you were after I left last night. (raises eyebrows in question)

LOUIS: (eyes wide) Gonna kill her, she always does that! (glares at ANNALISE, then back to LIAM) But yes, not gonna lie, I was being mildly sexual.

LIAM: (sips his tea) Mildly, huh? (laughs when LOUIS nods) She could barely look at me, I highly doubt it was only  _mildly_  sexual. (smirks) But it’s alright, because I enjoy things more than mildly sexual.

LOUIS: (husky) Shut the hell up and take the damn stuff, Liam! (pushes LIAM one of the two tall glasses.

LIAM: (skeptical) What the hell is this? (sniffs it)

LOUIS: (grossed out face) Ew. Why the hell would you smell it if you don’t know what it was? I could have put anthrax or chloroform in that!

LIAM: (shrugs) I trust you not to murder me. You wanna fuck me too much to kill me. Now what is this?

LOUIS: (shakes head fondly) It’s lemon cheesecake shots. You eat it, but take it like it was a regular shot.

LIAM: (smiles) What is it today then? Your occasionally sour attitude? Your fresh lemon scent after you shower? Your crazy drunken adventures and few drunk mistakes? Your disgustingly bitter morning breath?

LOUIS: (in awe) You think about all those things with me? Like, you think about my morning breath? Do you think about kissing me early in the morning after a long night of cuddling? (excited) Liam, these things are important, I need to know this!

LIAM: (fond) Not even gonna lie to you, I have a few times. It’s very appealing and I decided I definitely wouldn’t mind it. Now why this? Like, why lemon shots?

LOUIS: (mumbled) Well shit. (furrows brow) I was gonna ask you to go out with me to a bar tonight. (motions to the shots) Ya know, take shots and drink and shit. But now you said all that romantic shit, and I wanna do something more sweet and cute and look what the hell you did, Liam!

LIAM: (laughs, picks up both glasses, hands one to LOUIS, holds the other in his hand) Take this ‘shot’ with me and I’ll go with you tonight, and give you my number. (smirks)

LOUIS: (happy) Well what’re you waiting for then? (downs shot, watches as LIAM takes his own shot)

LIAM: (passes LOUIS his phone, smiles watching LOUIS put his number in, takes the phone back and looks at the new contact, laughs loudly) Really, Louis? Small & Delicious? Really?

LOUIS: (proud) Well, we did agree I’m small and delicious, so why not have that for my name, right? (flips hair dramatically)

LIAM: (stands up) When do you get off?

LOUIS: In about 4 hours, at 8pm.

LIAM: I’ll call you at 9, then. (hands LOUIS a 50, turns to leave)

LOUIS: (calls out) Wait, Liam! (when LIAM turns around) Why do you always leave such a big tip even though I say it’s on me?

LIAM: (shrugs) Thought maybe if I gave you a big enough tip, you’d keep trying even when you got tired of being turned down. Worked pretty damn good, yeah?

LOUIS: (walks to LIAM) I came back for you, not the money. (kisses LIAM softly on the lips) The money was just a bonus. You were my goal the whole time.

LIAM: (pulls LOUIS in for another kiss) And you’re the prize. (pulls away, let’s LOUIS go) See you tonight then, babe. (walks out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Thank you to anyone and everyone who read and all! I love you! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
